chat_the_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Aircraft
Aircraft are all vehicles that travel through the air instead of ocean or land. Despite being usually faster than boats, trains, or cars, they are also at the same time typically weaker and able to resist fewer heavy crashes, if any, before exploding. Helicopters are a very versatile means of transportation in Chat. They are able to go up and down, spin left and right, hover, all of which can help you make a cleaner landing or get a better aim on a target with its weapons, if it has any. The main disadvantage of helicopters is that they are relatively slow compared to planes, especially jets. When riding as a passenger on a helicopter, you can use any weapon in your inventory. However, it is very hard to get good shots while the helicopter is flying due to the extreme movement. Planes are the fastest type of vehicle in the game. They, especially jet planes, are extremely fast, but most require a long strip of land to take off from. Tags MCP: Owned by the MCP. Black eagle emblem on the front doors. (Helicopters only) Painted in gray with a black ID number stenciled on the tail and fuselage. Black star on the under and upper sides of the wings. (Planes only) IDF: Owned by the IDF. Painted in olive drab with gold stars on the front doors (Helicopters only) and on the under and upper sides of the wings. (Planes) IT: Owned by IT. Painted in metallic dark gray with intricate orange lines on the fuselage, tail, and wings. (Planes only) VSTF: Owned by the VSTF. Painted in dark blue camouflage with a white star on the front doors (Helicopters only) and a white ID number stenciled on the fuselage and tail. White star on the under and upper sides of the wings,. (Planes only) UIACG: Owned by the UIA Coast Guard. Painted in white with orange doors (Helicopters only), red rotor tips, and a blue stripe along the fuselage and engine cowlings. (Planes only) Note: All unarmed helicopters except the Chinook can spawn without livery Unarmed Helicopters *Bell 407 (UIACG) *Eurocopter EC135 (UIACG) *Augusta-Westland AW139 *Robinson R22 *Chinook (MCP) (IDF) (UIACG) Armed Helicopters *Hind (MCP) (VSTF) **A fearsome Soviet-made gunship chopper. Until the Mujahideen got Stingers. *AH-6 Little Bird (IDF) **Like a chihuahua with two miniguns and two rocket pods, this chopper has... Well, two miniguns and two rocket pods. *Pave Low (MCP) (IDF) **Modified with missile pods and a two miniguns, this giant chopper ditches its cargo carrying design for a more direct support approach. *RAH-66 (IT) **A futuristic helicopter used by none other than InnovationTech. Hold on, its first flight was 1996? Wait a minute... That's... That's 20 years ago! Oh God, I feel old now. *Eurocopter Tiger (IDF) (IT) **The result of one very drunk decision between a Hind and an Apache. *Apache (IT) (IDF) **One of if not the most sophisticated helicopters ever built. The helmet comes with its own HUD, and when you look around, it moves it. Yes, you simply look at something you want to obliterate, press a button, and it's gone. Badass. *Blackhawk (VSTF) (IDF) **...Down! Blackhawk down! *Huey (MCP) **It ain't me. It ain't me. I ain't no fortunate son. *Cobra (IDF) **A small but deadly attack helicopter introduced in the 60s and still popular today. *Hummingbird (IT) (MCP) **A VTOL helicopter-like aircraft designed by InnovationTech. Equipped with a minigun on either door. Don't let its strange looks fool you: You'll need some serious firepower to bring one down. Like, more firepower than a nuclear holocaust. Unarmed Planes *Cessna 172 **The most common civilian plane out there. *Piper Cherokee **An easy to fly plane ready to carry 6 people in style. *Piper Twin Comanche (UIACG) **A twin engine aircraft for double the power. *Learjet 85 **For any celebrity or businessman with a deep sense of class and even deeper pockets. *Boeing 727 **It's not as famous as the 747, but the trijet layout is now the most common for commercial airlines. *Boeing 747 **The most famous commercial airliner, known as a "jumbo jet", is even favored by the US president, except his is called Air Force One. *Airbus A380 (IT) **This beast of a passenger jet is the largest of that type in the world. *Antonov An-225 **This here is the largest plane in the world by length (If you're curious, the Spruce Goose still holds the record for wingspan). 6 engines, 1300 square meters of cargo space, 300,000 kilograms of fuel, 285,000 kilograms empty, 84 meters long, 88 meter wingspan, 18 wheel landing gear, and sadly only one built. *C-5 Galaxy (VSTF) (IDF) **The largest military plane in the world. Who needs guns with that thought? *E2 Hawkeye (IDF) (IT) **Equipped with a giant radar for scouting out enemies. Armed Planes *A10 Warthog (IDF) (MCP) **Pvvvvvv.... BRRRRRR. *F14 (VSTF) (IDF) **While it was retired by the US Air Force a while ago, it's still one of the most famous fighter jets ever made. *Harrier (VSTF) (IDF) (MCP) (IT) **Get the best of both worlds with the firepower and speed of a plane with the ease of take off and landing ability of a chopper. *F22 Raptor (IT) **This fighter jet, which happens to be the most expensive in the world, is well worth the price tag. *AC-130 (IDF) **Wait, you don't even get 12 kills yet! *SBD Dauntless (MCP) **This aging dive bomber is still just as useful now as it was in the Pacific 75 years ago. *F4 Phantom (MCP) (IDF) **Think this plane sucks? It was first flown in 1958, retired by the Muricans in 1996, the Jews in 2004, and the Deutchbags 2013. Japan, Spain, South Korea, Turkey, etc. still use it as well. Consider yourself rekt. *MiG-21 (MCP) (IDF) **I bet that point on the front of the fuselage could be used as a weapon, too. *F35 (IT) (IDF) **One engine is all you need. *Me-262 (MCP) (VSTF) **The Nazis influenced many things after the war, including the jet fighter, assault rifles, and offensive memes that you'd go to hell for laughing at. Other *Hydro **Developed by InnovationTech as an industrial use hovering platform. *Skylectric Turbine **While you can't pilot these common miracles of energy around personally, just go to any Skylectric docking station and take one for yourself. *TurboBlimp S **A fancy but standard blimp powered by two huge turboprop engines. *TurboBlimp 3A **A three engined turboprop equipped blimp with quite a few electronic billboards on the side. Nothing says free market capitalism quite like it. *Boarding Rigger **An InnovationTech-designed nuclear powered VTOL aircraft designed to attach to large planes and ships to board them with a not so friendly welcoming party. Equipped with four small pulse cannons for use in an emergency.